those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
AK-47
Summary The AK-47 is an assault rifle available to players at rank 38. Translated, the rifle is known as the Avtomat Kalashnikova. Overview The AK-47, alternatively dubbed the Kalashnikov, is an iconic assault rifle of Soviet origin. Despite being designed and manufactured in 1947 (as hinted by the name), the AK-47 and its variants still see combat to this very day in all corners of the Earth, with over 75 million rifles having been mass produced. The AK-47 has cemented itself as a reliable, rugged and timeless firearm, and with its ubiquitous nature, has unsurprisingly gained a reputation in popular media. Being a staple in modern first-person shooters, the AK-47 additionally sees many appearances in the post-apocalypse genre, with the rifle platform's cheap yet durable nature and large presence in wasteland-like warzones making it a perfect fit for combat in a true wasteland. The AK-47's infamous reputation as a tool for insurrections and banditry additionally makes it at home in a societal collapse. Those Who Remain isn't exempt from the AK-47's presence in practically every shooter, and in-game it serves to bridge the gap between the lower-level, lower-caliber machine guns and the higher-level automatic firearms. It manages to deliver sufficient firepower, enough to easily last through the endgame, with the rifle being especially efficient in early waves where it can still drop civilian infected with a single headshot. From wave 7 onwards, all common infected (civilians and military) will take two headshots to down, but no more. Fully automatic fire will drop a late-wave riot or bloater infected within seconds under close range, with the AK-47's intermediate round providing enough kick to render automatic fire impractical for mid to long range. The Kalashnikov additionally features decent penetration capabilities for an automatic weapon, with bursts of controlled gunfire or consecutive head-level taps being able to easily wipe down trains of infected. While the fire rate is somewhat slow in comparison to the other automatic weapons TWR has to offer, the AK-47's higher-than-average damage allows for more conservative consumption of its rather standard ammo count. Pros & Cons Pros * High damage for an automatic weapon, killing civilian infected in one headshot up until wave 7, and consistently two-shotting military infected. * Clean iron sights allow for easy target acquisition even up to long ranges. * Holds large amounts of ammunition both in its magazines and its reserves. * Medium firerate allows for automatic fire to not be too devastating to ammunition supplies. Cons * Slower rate of fire in comparison to other fully automatic guns. * High recoil can throw off long-range shooting. The AK-47's high recoil is especially prevalent when hip firing, with bullets landing wildly above the crosshair dot. Tips * Steady Hands is a useful perk to have in order to tame the AK-47's recoil, though at that point the stronger RPK will be available for purchase. * Due to the AK-47's already-high damage, tap firing may be the best method of fire even at close ranges. Firing in two-round bursts is also effective since most infected will be killed by that amount of rounds and recoil will not offset the player's aim too much. Fully-automatic fire, especially unaimed, is only recommended when close enough for recoil to not be an issue. * For precise long-range shooting, simply fit the target's head within the AK-47's front sights. Trivia * Of all small arms in existence, 1 in 5 is an AK variant. * There are more AK pattern rifles in existence than every other number of assault rifles combined. ** Estimates say that there are 75-100 million AK's in existence - one for every sixty people on Earth. Updates [ 7/31/19 ] Ammo reserve reduced from 180 to 90. [ 8/7/19 ] Ammo reserve increased from 90 to 120. Gallery Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles